Low-carbohydrate diets are an increasingly popular lifestyle choice. There is a great demand for low-carbohydrate versions of popular food products. One food type for which there has been increased demand for a low-carbohydrate version is dairy products, particularly dairy beverages such as milk. A typical 8 ounce serving of regular milk has approximately 12 grams of carbohydrates, and an 8 ounce serving of chocolate milk has approximately 30 grams of carbohydrates. Milk however includes a large amount of nutrients, such as protein, calcium and vitamins, and is therefore an important component of a balanced diet. Unfortunately, existing low-carbohydrate dairy beverages have not been found to have the desired combination of taste, texture, nutrients, and shelf life. Therefore, there is a need for low-carbohydrate dairy products which have, among other things, a pleasant taste and texture, a high level of nutrients, such as protein, calcium, and vitamins, a low amount in calories, and a reasonable shelf life.